


Denial

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: Mine [3]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Forever and ever, I am still trash, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn with some plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, domGabriel, it's more of an overarching plot, part three, subNathalie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Nathalie was going to learn that Gabriel was like a cat playing with a mouse...he liked watch her squirm.
Relationships: GabeNath - Relationship, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Mine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690732
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just learned of the beauty of fandoms and discord servers. I have also learned that Gabenath has one…where is that sweet, sweet invite code? Can I has it…please?
> 
> Anyway, sorry this installment took so long. I had to do stuff from Helsaweek in the Frozen fandom (because I like semi-toxic relationships apparently) so the Mine series took a little bit of a back burner. However, I talk about Gabenath pretty regularly on that server. BUT! Here we are now with part 3.
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened.

Gabriel looks down at the woman who is curled up to his chest. His fingers run delicately over her collar, the delicate chain connecting the metalwork of the butterfly wings that surrounded the O-ring. Sometimes he was still floored by the fact she was his in mind, body, and soul. It had been three months since he had collared her. She has been his for almost six months now, and it was still surreal to think about.

She had moved into the manor less than a week after he had put the collar around her neck. Signaling to her that he was ready fora certain level of commitment. He was grateful that the collaring has changed her mind about their living situation. He couldn't bear the thought of being away from her any longer than he needed to be. Most nights she would lay in his arms and leave to go to her room in the morning, avoiding Adrien's question. Gabriel still didn't know how to broach the subject with his son. He knew that Adrien already saw Nathalie as part of the family, but their relationship would change the dynamic of the household and Nathalie and he agreed that neither of them was ready for that shift yet. So, they kept a low profile around the boy until they knew what to do.

Nathalie stirs slightly causing Gabriel to shake the thoughts out of his head and put his focus back on her. Her eyelids flutter open and Gabriel smiles as her blue eyes lock with his.

"Good morning, my love," Natalie smiles as she reaches up to caress his jawline before pressing a tender kiss onto his morning stubble.

"Good morning," Gabriel brings her up to meet his lips. Their kiss filled with slow, morning passion. As they fall apart, Nathalie turns to look at the clock. "I need to go, we have a long day ahead of us,"

"How many meetings do we have?" Gabriel runs his hand over his face, both dreading the day ahead and enthusiastic for the plans he has for the woman beside him. Nathalie hands him his glasses as she puts her own on, sitting up as she grabs her phone from the nightstand. The blanket falls down her body, revealing her pale skin to the soft morning light, and Gabriel feels his cock start to harden at the sight. She clicks away at her phone, pulling up their schedule for the day.

"Twelve," Gabriel groans, pulling at her by her waist, burrowing into her blanket-covered lap. Nathalie laughs as she begins to go over his day. "You have a phone call with Audrey at nine. We have meetings with the financial team and marketing team back to back starting at ten and lasting till one. Then we have to head to the venue by one-thirty to get meet with the project supervisors. Then at two-thirty, we have a meeting with your COO and production supervisor to discuss the deadline for the new collection. After that, we have a meeting with your lawyers because someone is claiming you stole their designs, and right after that we have to head to public relations to how best to handle said scandal. Finally, at five, we have meetings with your five lead designers to delegate what they and their teams are supposed to be focusing on,"

"Can I just stay in bed?" Gabriel burrows himself deeper into her lap, covering himself with his portion of the bedding. Nathalie chuckles at his childish behavior, something she rarely gets to see. She pulls back the covers and begins to play with his hair as she answers some emails quickly.

"I know I run the company, Gabriel, but you have to be the meetings today," Nathalie takes his hand and places a kiss on his knuckles. "I will run them like normal, you just have to sit there and look intimidating," Gabriel smirks up at her, but it quickly turns into a pout when he sees that her focus isn't on him. Gabriel plucks her phone out of her grip and places it on the nightstand before ripping away from the blanket. "Gabriel! We don't have…"

"Now, now, pet," Gabriel presses her down into the bed causing Nathalie to clamp her mouth shut. He places both her legs onto his shoulders kissing the inside of her right ankle. "Whenever I want to fuck you, I'm going to fuck you because…?"

"My pussy is yours, Sir," Gabriel smiles as he takes her hands, holding them tight above her head as he pushes into, leaning on the backs of her leg for support. His thrusts begin their grueling pace causing Nathalie to let out a series of moans.

"That's right, my little peahen," Gabriel smiles down at her, "and I want to start my day by hearing your lovely cries."

Nathalie's fingers flex as they desperately try to reach out and touch him, but his grip holds firm, "please, Sir, let me touch you,"

"No," Gabriel presses down harder onto her small wrists. Nathalie whines as she tries to break free, but Gabriel brings a quick slap down on her exposed ass cheek, causing her to cry out. "I said no, Nathalie,"

Nathalie stills her fight when she sees the anger burning in his eyes. His pace becoming relentless with each sound that falls from her mouth. "Fuck,"

"Say my name," Gabriel grips her hips, likely bruising the pale skin beneath his touch.

"Oh God, Gabriel," His name falling from her lips in the throes of ecstasy is one of the sexiest sounds he's ever heard.

"That's my little slut. Now touch yourself," Gabriel lets go of one of her hands, and it drifts down to the apex of thighs. Nathalie focuses her eyes on Gabriel's face as she rubs circles into her clit, but Gabriel's eyes are focused on her manicured nails bringing herself closer to the edge.

"Gabriel,"

"That's it. Fuck, Nathalie, you feel so perfect," Gabriel's eyes slide shut as he focuses on the feeling of her surrounding him, "my perfect little pussy,"

"It's all yours," Gabriel thrusts into harder causing her to whine with each punctuation, their fingers intertwining.

"That's right, it's mine,"

"Gabriel," Her moan signaling to him that her end is approaching.

"Do you want to cum for me, Nathalie?"

"Uh-huh," Her eyes plead with him.

"Use your words, love,"

"Please, let me cum, Gabriel," Her voice is breathy, "I want to cum for you,"

"So, when can I fuck you, Nathalie?"

"Whenever you want,"

"That's right, and why can I?"

"Because I belong to you,"

"What was that?"

"My pussy and I belong to you!" Gabriel feels the familiar flutter of her walls.

"That's right. Every part of you is mine,"

"Please, Sir, can I cum?" She begins to squirm underneath him as she tries to keep her orgasm at bay.

"Cum for me, my pretty peahen," Her fingers curl around his as she crests over the peak, her orgasm taking them both over the edge. Gabriel rolls off her, their chests heaving as they try to catch their breath. Nathalie curls into him. Her head resting on his chest.

"You made me say your name," Gabriel snickers as she peppers kisses over him.

"I like when you say my name," He hooks a finger under her chin as he brings her lips for his. Tender and lazy kisses are exchanged.

"I really do need to go get ready for work, Gabriel,"

"Just a few more minutes." Gabriel pulls her closer, nuzzling into her hair.

"Okay."

* * *

"Sir?" Gabriel buttons his last cuff as Nathalie enters back into the room. Her black stilettos echoing off the wood floors.

"Yes, Nathalie?" Gabriel turns grabbing the khaki jacket off the door hook.

"The meeting starts in ten minutes, office A," He nods his head as he throws the jacket on.

"Thank you," Nathalie nods turning to leave, "one second, Nathalie,"

"Yes, Sir?" She turns back at him, her hand still poised on the doorknob.

"Close the door," Nathalie raises an eyebrow but follows his direction. "On the bed,"

"Sir…" Gabriel shoots one warning glare causing Nathalie's head to bow. "Yes, Sir,"

"Now," He walks over hiking Nathalie's skirt over her hips, looking down at her clothed mound with a moan. He just wanted to be buried in it again. "I have something for you. A gift,"

"Thank you, Sir,"

"Close your eyes, my little slut," Nathalie quickly snaps her eyes snap shut causing Gabriel to smirk at her eagerness. From his bedside drawer, he pulls out a new toy, one that had made especially for days like this. He was going to love watching her squirm all day. "Open," A quick slap on both of her thighs causes her legs to fall open and Gabriel sees the wetness already coating her lower lips through the slit of her panties. He smiles and starts rubbing circles into her clit causing soft moans to leave her plump lips as they fall apart. The sexual energy building with each stroke, her juices soaking his fingers and he smiles.

"Do you remember when you came this morning, my pet?"

"Yes, Sir," Nathalie nods, her eyes screwed shut as the pleasure mounts.

"Do you remember how good it felt to have that release?"

"Yes," She's breathless as her orgasm gets closer.

"That will be the last time you cum for a while,"

"What…?" Nathalie's blue eyes snap open meeting his as he slowly inserts the toy. Her hands gripping tightly onto his upper arms. Gabriel pushes the device all the way in, making sure that it is secure and correctly placed. Nathalie chews on her bottom lip as he moves it back and forth causing her to rock her hips against it.

Gabriel steps back and extends his hand to her, "Up now, pet, we have work to do," Nathalie takes ahold of his hand, straightening herself out. He leans in close, whispering into her ear, as he gestures for her to go out the door, "it stays in. All-day, and not a sound, Nathalie," He kisses the spot below her ear, "don't want to let people in on our fun,"

"Yes, Sir." He smiles as she brushes passed him, he feels the frustration rolling off of her. He notices her walk is off as she adjusts to the object settling inside of her cunt. Gabriel smirks as he pulls out his phone, opening the special app for the device. He drags the stoic line of the app up causing the vibrations to start. Nathalie stumbles and looks back at him, horror in her eyes.

"Yes?" He raises it even higher, daring her to say something.

"Nothing, Sir, I was just wondering if you were…" Gabriel presses one more button that turns on the suction portion placed over her clit. He watches as she almost lets out a whine, but feels a swell of pride when she holds it in, "I was wondering if you were coming with me."

"Yes, my dear," He shuts down the app, stopping the assault on his submissive, and walks up next to her, placing a hand on the small of her back, "I wouldn't want to miss all the fun." Nathalie feels the heat rise to her cheeks with each step as the toy shifts in her, reminding her of what Gabriel could do at any moment.

* * *

By the end of the third meeting, Nathalie feels like she looks like a mess. She feels the sweat pooling under her clothes as her body heat skyrockets because of all the pleasure. She wants nothing more than to rip all of the clothes off her body to find some relief in this situation. She swears that everyone in the room could tell exactly what was going on, but she knew her internal panic never showed through to the outside. It was one of the biggest benefits of her personality. However, unlike her, Gabriel was having a great time. Watching his little pet subtly unravel had to be one of his favorite sights, but she was doing so well. Keeping it professional and giving nothing away. He just knew what to look for.

He walks back into the meeting room and sees Nathalie bent over the table, her eyes closed and breathing heavy. "Nathalie,"

"Sir!" Nathalie shoot ups and turns towards at him, the desire evident.

"Are you having fun?" He casually strolls up to her, pulling her close.

"Do you want me to be honest or do you want the truth?" Gabriel chuckles as he kisses her cheek.

"I would like the truth,"

"I hate it,"

"Do you want to say your safe word?" Nathalie bites her lip as she contemplates his words.

"No," Nathalie sighs in frustration but her voice is barely above a whisper, "I just want to cum, Sir, but I know that I can't,"

"That's right," Gabriel turns her around, bending her back over the table. He pushes her skirt up and sees that her thighs are wet with her own slickness. The toy still snuggled deep inside her cunt. "Look how pretty you look, Nathalie," His nail scraps over the sensitive skin of her anus, earning a whine from Nathalie.

"It's all for you, Sir," Gabriel undoes the last few buttons of his vest and shirt while he takes in the sight in front of him, his dick getting harder with each second.

"Hmmm, how long till our next meeting?" His hand runs over the globe of her ass, reveling in the smooth skin under his touch.

"We have to be at the venue in thirty minutes,"

"How long does it take to get there?" Nathalie hears his belt come undone between his words. Her breath quickening, silently hoping that she was going to be getting some relief from the ache between her thighs.

"Fifteen minutes," Gabriel silently celebrates his luck. He steps back causing Nathalie to knit her eyebrows in confusion when she looks back at him.

"On your knees, my love," Nathalie lets out a quiet groan as she falls to her knees facing Gabriel with a slight pout. "Oh, pet, you seem so disappointed, was there something you wanted?"

"I want your cock, Sir,"

"You'll get it," Gabriel's thumb run over her lips opening her mouth, "just in your mouth,"

"I want it in my pussy though, Sir,"

"You will take what I tell you to take, Nathalie," Gabriel tucks himself back into his pants, "if you aren't even going to be grateful for what I give you, I can just…"

"No!" Nathalie grips his wrists, halting his movements. A smug grin of satisfaction appearing on Gabriel's face as he looks at her desperate face. "I promise I'll be good, Sir. I will take Master's cock in whatever way he'll give it to me,"

"That's more like it," Gabriel pats her cheek, not softly but not hard enough to be a slap. Just enough to get the point across of her place. "Now, we have fifteen minutes. Make that mouth useful."

Nathalie pulls his cock back out of his pants and wraps her hands around the base as she gives the tip an experimental lick. Her small action causes Gabriel to tangle his hand into her hair, looking down at her big blue eyes. She smiles, happy to have the stoic man so flustered so quickly. Her lips wrap around the tip, sliding his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth.

"Good girl," Gabriel pulls at her hair causing her to moan, sending vibrations down his cock. "Oh, fuck yes." Nathalie smiles as she bobs up and down, one hand wrapped firmly around his thigh while the other moved with her mouth. Her eyes flicker up to see Gabriel's mouth hanging open as his half-lidded eyes watch her.

With some determination, Nathalie takes him to the hilt without his help. The head of his cock pressed firmly against the back of her throat. As soon as she settles, her tongue pressing against the underside of his cock, Gabriel grabs the back of her head, tightly, holding her there. His eyes go wide as he looks down into her blue orbs and groans as he sees that his cock completely out of view. He begins to thrust deeper into her mouth, her gag reflex causing more delicious vibrations around his dick. It doesn't take long until he feels his body tighten with his orgasm.

Nathalie takes his cum, swallowing it all down. When he lets go of her, she lets his cock with a pop. Her breathing ragged as she places tender kisses all over his dick as she cleans it off, "thank you, Sir,"

"You're welcome, Nathalie," he rights himself as Nathalie stands, adjusting herself as well. Before she can pull down her skirt, though, he grabs her wrist pulling her back towards him. His hand goes down to the toy, pressing it deeper into her. A gasp leaving Nathalie as she grips onto his arms. "Just wanted to make sure that it was secure." Gabriel smiles as he kisses her, tasting the salty aftertaste of his cum on her lips still.

* * *

The words on her computer blur together as she tries to finish an email to one of the distributors. All of their meetings were done. Adrien's homework was checked and completed. Gabriel's extracurricular activities of villainy were accounted for. Now, it was nearly ten o'clock at night and she was just trying to get through the last few tasks of the day, but she was so delirious with unfulfilled pleasure that she couldn't focus. Gabriel had kept her toy at a dull vibrate for the last hour, and she didn't know how much more she could take.

"Sir," She looks at him at the center podium sliding over from behind her computer. His expression unreadable, but she knows that he is getting joy out of her desperation.

"Nathalie," Gabriel slowly makes his way over to her, and with each echo of his footfall, Nathalie feels herself approaching the edge again. By the time he reaches her desk, her grip is white against the glass surface. "What can I do for you?"

"Please, Sir," Nathalie's eyes look up at him, exuding her want and desire, "please let me cum. I can't take it anymore,"

"Oh, tsk tsk," Gabriel pulls her out of her chair and places her on the edge of her desk, "and just as our fun was about to start,"

"Start?" Nathalie stutters out as Gabriel pushes up her skirt.

"Oh yes," His long finger hook at the apex of her panties, pulling them down her legs, the toy in full view, "have you enjoyed the day with our new toy?"

"It's been torturous,"

"That's not what I asked, Nathalie," Gabriel spikes the vibration and sucking up causing Nathalie to let out a scream.

"Yes!" As soon as the answer falls from her lips, Gabriel returns the toy to its lower setting, "yes, Sir, I have enjoyed our new toy today,"

"What was your favorite part?" His nose brushes up jawline as she curls her fists around his jacket's lapels.

"I like that you could control it from across the room," A faint blush appears across her cheeks as she admits her joy, "it was like a dirty little secret that no one else was even aware of,"

"A dirty little secret for my dirty little whore. But you like it?"

"Yes, Sir, I did," Gabriel moves one of her hands to his cock, a signal for her to fondle him through his pants. She happily obeys, loving the feeling of the weight of his cock in her hand.

"Good, then you won't mind keeping it in,"

"What…?" Gabriel sticks two of his fingers in her mouth with no warning.

"Get them nice and wet for me, pet," Nathalie obeys, her eyebrow cocked, watching Gabriel's eyes flare with desire as her tongue swirls around his long digits. "That's a good girl. Now, what do you say if we want things to stop?"

"Miraculous,"

"That's my good little peahen," Gabriel's wet fingers tracing her tight unfilled hole. Nathalie's eyes go wide when she finally pieces together what he's going to do.

"S-S-sir…"

"Do you want me to stop?" Nathalie thinks about it, but the pleasure for the soft scraps from his nail signals that she might enjoy it.

"No," With her confession, Gabriel slips one finger into her unstretched ass hole. Nathalie finds herself letting out a pleasurable whine with the penetration.

"God, Nathalie, you're so perfect," His finger speeds up, Nathalie moaning with each stroke, "how did I get so lucky to find such a perfect little whore like you?"

"Because I was made for you, Sir," Gabriel slides in his second finger, Nathalie's mouth falling open with a scream.

"That's right," Gabriel spreads his fingers, watching the hole expand under his touch. "You're mine. Every part of you,"

"Yes, Sir," He reaches down into one of Nathalie's desk drawers and pulls out the lube hidden there.

"I've been particularly excited about this playtime," His fingers leave her, earning a soft whine of protest. He begins to prepare himself for final penetration, coating his cock with lube. Smirking down at the woman beneath him, "the idea of filling you completely is exhilarating. Now, you being fond of the idea is…thrilling,"

Nathalie's hungry eyes eagerly watch his hand bring himself to full hardness, her mouthwatering at the sight, "I want to please you, Sir,"

"Are you ready for the last feature of your new toy?"

"What?" Nathalie breaks eye contact with the head of his cock and looks up to meet his eyes.

"I had this custom made for us," Gabriel pushes the toy deeper into her aching pussy earning a cry from the woman, "I wanted to make sure it would do everything that I wanted it to do,"

"What else does it do, Sir?" While his other hand busies itself with his phone, the other hand that covered is in lube prepares her ass for him even more.

"Well, you know it vibrates," He increases the speed of the vibrations causing Nathalie to bite the inside of her lip, "and sucks," the force of the suction increases earning a whine, "but it also thrusts," with one final swipe on his phone, the toy starts to thrust deeper into Nathalie.

"Oh, fuck," Nathalie falls back as the new sensation, rocking her hips along with the toy's steady pace.

"You look so beautiful," Gabriel lines himself up with her, holding her legs wide, but her hands press against his chest, halting any forward momentum. He looks up at her worried face and feels a pang in his heart. "Nathalie, if this is too much, I can…"

"Just," Nathalie's face is flushed with want, but she knows that she has fear written all over her face, "please be gentle,"

"Of course," Gabriel leans down capturing her lips with is as he slowly pushes into her tight hole. She yelps against his mouth as she grips tightly onto his biceps. "Green, yellow, or red?"

Nathalie takes a deep breath as she adjusts to the new sensation, "yellow,"

"That's my good girl," He places a tender kiss on her forehead as he continues forward with caution. Slowly pushing into the tight hole. Finally, he finds himself fully sheathed inside of her, and he can feel the toy moving against him through the thin wall between her pussy and ass, and it feels heavenly. He can't help but shallowly thrust against the rhythm of the toy.

"Ohhh," the sigh falls from her lips as he moves. Leaning back, he takes in the sight below him. Nathalie flushed with arousal, skirt pushed up around her waist, mouth slightly agape.

"Color?"

"Green!" Her voice is raspy and full of desire as her eyes plead with him to continue. "God, fuck. Green. Please move, you feel so good,"

A quick thrust causes both of them to let out a loud moan, but Gabriel quickly sets his pace to go against the movement of the toy above him. Moans begin to pour of Nathalie as her orgasm quickly approaches again. The sound of their flesh slapping together and their moans echo off the walls of the atelier.

"Sir, please," Gabriel opens his eyes and looks down at her. A swell of pride filling him as the light glints off her collar, reminding him that this shaking mess beneath him is his. "Please, let me cum," Tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes with each thrust. "I've been waiting for so long. I just want to show you how much I appreciate the pleasure you've been giving me all day,"

"Of course, you may cum, my pet. You've been such a good little slave today with following orders, and good slaves get to cum," Gabriel leans in close, his hands gripping her hips, as Nathalie lets out a sigh of relief, "but let's see how many times you can before I do."

With his permission Nathalie falls over the edge to oblivion, screaming her relief as the waves of her orgasm are finally able to wash over her. Gabriel watches as her cum drips out around the toy, and he smiles to himself as her body begins to tense again with another approaching orgasm. Profanities falling from her lips as she looks up at him with hooded eyes.

"Again." Nathalie arches off the desk, her hands gripping onto his wrists as she once again reaches her peak. Gabriel feels his own end coming as his thrusts become sporadic, but he wasn't quite finished with Nathalie yet. He pulls the toy out of her and rams his fingers into her tender cunt. Trusting his fingers at an unforgiving pace as she squirts all over the clean glass of her desk.

"You're making such a mess, Nathalie," Gabriel wraps his other hand around her throat, putting slight pressure down on it, "I take you like being filled to the brim,"

"Ohhh," Nathalie's mouth opens slightly as a parade of moans and gasps leave her with each thrust. "Yes. Yes, oh yes, I love it,"

Gabriel fells his balls start to tighten, signaling that his end was coming. His grip compresses around her throat more as his pace falters.

"And I can fill whatever hole of yours when I want, whenever you want,"

"Yes, Sir," Nathalie's hand wraps around the arm holding her down, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as another orgasm starts to peek its head around the corner.

"Because you're mine. My little slut,"

"Yes, yes, fuck yes. I'm yours, Sir. All yours. Forever and ever, I'm your little slut," Gabriel looks down at his fingers and sees liquid pour out of her as her orgasm takes over her, and he follows, his cum shooting deep within her. She gasps for air as his grip loosens around her throat. They both lay there, basking in the afterglow of their coupling while their breathing returns to normal. Her hand plays with his disarrayed blonde locks, whispering how much she loved him. Eventually, when Gabriel's mind comes back to him, he turns off the toy and extracts himself from Nathalie.

"We made quite a mess," He chuckles as he surveys the scene below him. Her desk covered in both cum and lube. Nathalie smiles lazily up at him.

"But it was so fun to make it," Gabriel chuckles as he lifts her off of the desk and places her into her chair, knowing full that she wasn't going to be able to stand on her own. She notices Gabriel starting to right and clean up her desk, and she quickly tries to stand, "Sir, I can…"

"No," He presses her back down into the chair, placing a tender kiss on her forehead, "I've got this. You've had a very taxing day,"

"That's your fault," Nathalie's lip sticks out as she pouts, Gabriel chuckles as he captures the protruding lip with his teeth. Nathalie, ever giving, responds immediately. Wrapping her arms around his neck and arching towards him.

"Indeed, it is," Gabriel extracts himself from her embrace so he can continue his cleaning, making sure that nothing is out of place as not to arouse suspicion from anyone. When he looks back at her, she still looks thoroughly sated, but she appears to have righted herself during the cleanup. He scoops her into his arms and takes her up to his room. "Feel up for a bath?"

"A bath sounds lovely, Gabriel." Nathalie buries herself into the crook of his neck, content for the first time practically all day. He helps her stand as he begins to fill the bathtub, gently undressing her as he places tender kisses over her newly exposed skin. While on his knees, taking off her shoes, Gabriel looks up at her face. Her blue eyes looking down at him with such love that he feels his heart clench. He had done nothing to deserve her or her devotion. He wraps his arms around her, burying his face into her bare stomach.

"Gabriel?"

"I love you." Nathalie smiles sweetly, caressing the hair right above his ear.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> So…Gabenath server…someone give me those deets or don't it's okay. I won't die either way.
> 
> But like I hope you guys liked this installment of the Mine Series. I had a lot of fun writing it and until next time…
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


End file.
